Teachers Bet
by Silver Orbed Lioness
Summary: EWE: Severus survived, he is now the Deputy Head, Lucius needed to redeem himself and became the new Potions Professor. His roving eyes, and hands, land on Miss Hermione Granger, fully recovered from the WAR - a little bit more weight than she used to have, and Lucius strikes a bet with Severus. Unbeknownst to them the Students do the same thing. Triangle. PTSD. Hinny. Greenboot.


**AN: All characters are JK Rowlings, I just asked them to play with me.**

* * *

 **Triggers:** Self Harm, Teacher/Student, reference to Torture.

 **Fancast:**

 **Daphne Greengrass:** Georgia Henley

* * *

 **The Teachers Bet**

 **Teachers Bet**

 **The Odds Are...**

The two Professor's sat in the study of the other studying a rather fine Château Vin. One brooding over the fact that he, yet again, managed to incrue another life debt to another Gryffindor – the fact that this was shared by the annoyingly smug companion sitting opposite him made him grumble even more so. The stern face scowled deeper still. His companion was the new Potions Master since Slughorn felt it right and proper that he should skedaddle after the war. Not a great loss to the school either felt.

The Wizard was teaching more out of keeping out of prison rather than the desire to teach younglings anything of value – it helped immensely that he had one delicious fantasy sitting in his classroom. A young Witch whom, he was sure, hated him immensely but that did not stop her from listening to his every word. Writing down things she felt of importance. Raising her hand when she saw no one else was. Handing in meticulously handcrafted and well researched essays. Fearless of him in the pursuit of knowledge.

"Honestly, Severus," the smug Wizard sighed, "you had that delightful creature captivated in your classroom and you have the _nerve_ to tell me she infuriated you?"

"What delightful creature are we..." Severus groaned and gulped down the last of his wine. "Not back to that again, surely?"

"That?" the other Wizard arched an eyebrow, "I can hardly refer to her as ' _that_ ' – she is too delectable for words."

"I know you are not her type," Severus growled. "She prefers red haired dunderheads who don't know how to tie their shoe laces without asking her to do it for them."

The bitter tone was not lost on the lugubrious blond who had a mile wide smile on his face: Like that is it, hmm. You would like her! Wonder if she likes either of us? "Then it is time one of us saved her from a fate worse than Weasley," the Wizard winked, "show her that her options are not limited to the brainless."

Shifting in his seat, Severus glowered at his friend/colleague. "You do realise it is frowned upon."

The other Wizard spread his arms urbanely with a satisfied smile firmly in place: "Dear boy," he sighed as if he were talking to a child, "unless you have not noticed," the tilt of the head and Severus knew he was in for whatever his adopted older brother was going to suggest. "We have been through a terrible war, casualties, fatalities – of which you were almost one if it was not for her presence of mind," rolling his eyes Severus allowed his friend to continue. "Do you know she forgot who I was as she grabbed me by the hand and Side-Alonged me to that shack and ordered me to save your life. I can honestly say I had not been quite so taken by a Witch in all my life."

"Now I am damnably accountable to her!" Severus groused.

"I wish I was," the friend sighed – even his sighs sounded sexual. "All right, dear boy," elegantly he sipped the last of his wine languidly vanishing the glass to the kitchens, "you can scowl all you like but I know you like her – I know you would give anything to finally play out that detention fantasy you wanted to since you were a teen and had a slight thing for McGonagall."

"I knew I should not have confessed that to you."

"My fantasy is more elegant than that. I would sit her in my office and talk – but oh, how close would I stand to her. More subtle but making clear my intent," he grinned as he watched his friend squirm uncomfortably in his seat. "Oh yes," the man lounged in his seat swinging a leg over the arm and tapping his feet in the air. "I have an idea as..."

Suddenly Severus stood up as he felt his Wards tingle. Thankfully, that meant he did not have to endure a long, and possibly pornographic, tale involving the blond and the caramel toned Witch that enthused passion at every turn. Of course Severus liked her, he was a red blooded male and she was a beautiful, intelligent, feisty young woman. Someone was waiting to enter his office. The friend followed but hid in the shadows to observe.

Severus opened the door and the source of their conversation stormed in, dragging a third year Hufflepuff and a fourth year Slytherin by their ears looking furious as sin. He could deny all he wanted to his friend but it was not just his body and soul that had come back to life but his libido as well. The sight of this particular Witch throwing younger students into his office to be dealt in a temper matching that of Thor made Severus retreat behind his desk so she did not notice the tenting of his trousers.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" the voice he adopted now was softer than before but still held its inherent aggravation.

Miss Granger shoved the Slytherin forward first: "Mr Farley here decided it was going to be fun to hex Miss Hapworth from Hufflepuff underwear off, I have taken the liberty of deducting 30 House Points off from Slytherin for such a degradingly embarrassing act to poor Miss Hapworth." Then she proceeded to yank the Hufflepuff forward: "Mr Quirke here decided it was payback for the gross act of indecency on his female house mate and, with misplaced loyalty decided, to reciprocate said act to Mr Farley's sister in Ravenclaw – this climaxed into a duel in the Halls which we spent time rebuilding," then she smiled rather darkly: "I have taken 30 points from Hufflepuff also."

"What do you wish me to do with them?" Severus arched an eyebrow. "I see you have administered their judgement."

Licentiously, he noticed her school uniform was not worn with such primness as it used to be. The tie was in slight disarray – two buttons undone revealing a hint of promise – her skirt was shorter and ye gods, she was wearing black lace 3½ inch stiletto heels.

"Mr Farley said that he would not stand for a person like _me_ telling _him_ what to do," she said glaring at the insolent Slytherin youth. "So, I thought as you are Deputy Headmaster he would understand the situation better from you, being a Slytherin of great respect yourself," she shoved Farley roughly towards the desk. "One that puts up with no nonsense," her eyebrow arched almost mirroring his. "That he would take my judgement on board, sir!"

Clasping his hands on the desk Severus observed the two boys and then back at the young woman. Her outer robes were missing and he could quite well see her feminine curves. The swell of her stomach – not fat but definitely not excruciatingly thin. The ugly duckling had, indeed, turned into a swan and he wanted her! Especially as she was being now so vicious – his penis decided it, too, liked the woman presented in all her wild fury in front of him. Definitely far too good for a Weasely! Quickly, he glanced at his colleague standing idly in the shadows amused by the entire affair. Although he noticed the blonds head tilt to the back of Miss Granger's delicious legs. Though Severus preferred eyes and the way hers reflected the eerie gloom did little to tamper down his ardour.

"Din't do nothin wrong!" Farley sulked.

"First off," Hermione said tugging on the boys ear again causing him to wince, "it is: _I did not do anything wrong, Sir!_ I thought Purebloods taught their children to at least enunciate," she was absolutely magnificent, Severus almost found himself sighing in wonder. "A further five points off for insolence to your betters and letting your side down." Vituperative in her demeanour Hermione's nimble fingers twisted the tip of Farley's ear as viciously as her tone spoke to the boy. "Secondly: You embarrassed a young girl, initiated a duel, damaged one of the finest statues Hogwarts has and defaced the portrait that leads into your own Common Room," with a particularly harsh tweak she let go causing him to stagger and cup his ear protectively. "Now," she turned to Severus her tone now professional and light, "I trust I can leave these two miscreants in your stern care, Professor?"

"Of course, Miss Granger," deep down inside Severus was highly aroused in mind, body and soul. Not only had he taught her in class, it seems she also picked up some of his traits. "I will see to it they are justly sentenced for their crimes."

The Witch nodded curtly and left the rooms. Slowly and unnoticed by Severus his companion slunk out of the shadows and out of the office in pursuit of Miss Granger. She had not made it far.

* * *

"Miss Granger."

Startled, the young Witch jumped and stared as she watched the newest Professor approach her with a panther like grace: "Professor Malfoy," she said as neutrally as she could. Memories still plagued her surrounding this man but she understood why he could not save her – she just wished he could have stopped it before the knife went into her flesh. Confusion overtook her as she realised she was beginning to feel something else for the man. Remembering him at his most evil did not seem to help either. Did war make her so perverted she wanted dark deeds done to her in the dungeons or was it just the idea of this man doing them to her that caused her heart to race? "I take it you were witness to that display?"

"Every delightful moment of it," he smirked as he lazily assessed her. "I would have administered harsher penitence on those two vagrants but I understand you were being fair?" she was against the wall and he placed his palm flat against the stonework behind her as he leaned into her. Mercy! "I thank you for also correcting Mr Farley's grammar, you are correct in saying his parents would be appalled by his loutish verbosity."

Fan! Need air! Now he had stepped closer to her. Trapping her back against the cold rock. "The harsher comeuppance should be delivered by either the Head of the House or the Deputy Headmaster" she said. "I went to your office but you were conspicuous by your absence so I went to the next figure of authority." How could he be anything but conspicuous. Now she felt a finger trail against her jaw. "Um," she shifted foot to foot. Did not exactly help as his gaze landed, once again, on her toned legs. "Well, I hope Professor Snape administers some awful detention with F-Filch," she stuttered as she felt his fingers lazily drawing circles on the exposed flesh of her neck.

"Hmm," he responded. Almost without intention he leaned in and breathed in her ear causing her mouth to dry up and her throb in her vagina. Before she knew what she was doing she turned her head and their lips met. Tentatively brushing against the other. "May I?"

Flames as scorching as the Fiendfyre she had rescued Draco from shot through to her centre as her lips parted in anticipation – before she was completely aware he had slipped his tongue inside her mouth and hers was more than willing to play. Professor Malfoy reached into her curls, fisting into them as if he could not wait as he tasted her sweet wet heat. Angling her head down so he could drown into her mouth, Lucius found how responsive she was to his attentions. "How delightful," he murmured into her as they continued their wild kiss. "So sweet," all she could do was whimper in assent. That spurred him on to stroke down her waist with his free hand where it rested so firmly and resolutely on her hip.

What was she doing? She could not stop! The Wizard knew how to kiss. How could he not? He was married for at least twenty years. Before that she was sure he had lovers, hell he may have had them during too. She was not that naïve as to assume married men were totally monogamous even in the seemingly happy marriages human nature gets in the way. What she was shocked about was that he knew how to stimulate her. Why was he doing this?

"Wonderful," she sighed as she relaxed further into his attentions. If he was willing who was she to say no at this stage. "Never have I..." the last half of the sentence was lost in a renewal of ravishment of her mouth. Breathless, hot, sweaty Hermione was sure this was illicit but that just made it more exciting. What had the war done to her? Where was the sensible young woman she once was?

"Oh yes, Witch!" he sounded urgent, hungry as the hand curved around her hip and travelled up her abdomen towards one of her breasts which was already hungry for for his hot, capable hand to cover and caress it.

Once contact was made a slow, barely audible hiss escaped her throat as she leant her head further back to arch her chest for his experienced massaging of her breast to play out. "Lucius!" she sobbed. Had she just called him by first name? This was not normal.

Hearing his name spoken so sibilantly yet primal by this exquisite young woman spurred him further on: "I want you," he said, "I desire you desperately. Fire burns through my veins when you look at me. I want you. So much. Witch!"

With each word his hand kneaded her breast, tweaked her nipple, pinched into her flesh through her clothes, igniting the lust within her. Kissing still. Lips throbbed painfully but neither cared as their tongues, his experienced and calculated, hers youthful curiosity, battled each other in a better duel than months previously. Hermione felt her head tingle as well as other areas. Gods, did she never know true thirst? This man slaked her need for water with his tongue coaxing and playing. Eventually, he lowered his other hand and shifted position so she was now flat against the wall. As he was about to lift her thighs around his waist they heard a mewl.

"Mrs Norris, who has ye found, sweet-pops!"

For his part Lucius was cool and composed: "Oh, Professor Malfoy," Filch dripped obsequious delight at the sight of the aristocratic blond. Then he turned to the companion. "Miss Granger," the voice oozed charm. "Nice evenin' ain't it?"

"Indeed, Mr Filch," Hermione replied. Wondering if the caretaker knew what they'd been up to. "I really must..." but Professor Malfoy kept his hand wrapped around the elbow keeping her there. Interruptions were merely a delay for him, not a reason to finish properly.

"Na, you Miss Granger, you can has free wonderin' you respect the school," Filch said rubbing a hand through his hair.

Even Lucius blinked a little in awe. As he suspected this Witch could take over the world if she so desired. "I was wonderin if ye knew who'd destroyed..."

"I caught the culprits, Mr Filch, and they are properly being rebuked by Professor Snape as we converse now."

"Thank ye, Miss Granger," he said shuffling awkwardly away holding his cat tightly to him but she managed to leap out of his arms and sauntered towards Hermione. Appraising the young woman with her crystal glare that she was used to with Crookshanks. Then she purred and arched her back against Hermione's legs. Bending down, Hermione fussed around the usually despicable cat's ears. "I still aven't thanked ye for givin' the clue to what saved Mrs Norris' life, Miss Granger."

"You can be nice hey darling?" Hermione cooed to the cat. "I have a half-kneazle you know. He's a clever cat too and once killed a despicable rat. All rats are horrible and most students are rats aren't they," Mrs Norris leapt into Hermione's arms. "Come on, go back to Mr Filch," she offered the cat back to the caretaker and as her arms brushed his he blushed. "Goodnight Mr Filch."

Shuffling away he mumbled something that she could not hear but Malfoy did: "He said that he always liked you."

"Could have fooled me," she sniffed. "Though I can understand his hatred of my kind. He comes from a long line of Wizarding blood but he cannot produce magic – that I think is more comprehensible than Salazar's."

Tucking a curl of hair behind her ear Professor Malfoy leaned in again and tried to recapture the moment but knew it was lost. Still, he had to reignite a spark: "I quite agree," he sighed, "but you have his respect – I have never – in all my years as a student, Board Member and the few months of being a Professor, have I ever seen Argus Filch or any of his cats – approach a student with keen politeness," his tongue flickered onto the tip of her lobe. "You truly are remarkable, Miss Granger, and the Wizarding World would be all the poorer without you in it."

Hermione still could not understand how Lucius Malfoy became Potions Master at Hogwarts – neither could she comprehend how he was actually quite a decent teacher. Now he was driving waves of lust through her in a tornado of hormones just by breathing near her. She had not been able to think of any other people than her two most enigmatically sexy Professors. The fact that one was 19 years her senior and the other 25 did not bother her. Also the fact that they were both Slytherins had unfazed her. What boggled her mind was that they were Professor's and she was still, technically, a Student. What really was unfair was that she was not the type to have several men on the go – and trying to choose one of these Wizards would be awesomely difficult. The fact that one of them had almost taken her animalistically against the wall was only adding the confusion as she had also seen the effect she had on Professor Snape. Due to this, she had not been able to sleep well as her dreams alternated being in a posh hotel with Lucius or being straddled against his desk by Severus. The darkest most sadistic corner of her heart even thumped wildly when she thought of their status in the World as prominent EX Death Eaters.

"I highly doubt that, Professor," she blushed lowering her eyes.

This gave Lucius the opportunity to lean down and nip just below her ear, sucking on the wound slightly so she would realise he was not taken in a momentary haze of distraction but that he meant the actions of tonight causing a loud whimper and gentle moan of delight from her kiss swollen lips. How he wished he could grab that moment back. Damn Norris and Filch to the seven circles of hell, he groaned at the sound she made.

"I know this world would be desolate without your wit, wisdom, beauty, and compassion Miss Granger," he purred. Coyly she glanced from beneath her lashes up at him. "I was taken by you from the first and subsequent meetings, you truly are Hogwarts in one living, breathing, graceful form."

Gulping a little Hermione turned and now was her turn to stroke along his jawline tentatively. Encouraging her he allowed her nimble fingers travel along his skin searing him with every light touch. How was that possible? How could feather caresses cause such a ferocious feeling in his crotch? Wide brown eyes gazed warmly up into his as she bit her lower then upper lip contemplating kissing him as he had her. Should she dare? Heart hammering in her chest, pounding in her ears as she tiptoed up and sweetly brushed her lips against his and soon they were back violently kissing against the wall. Back where they were. How had she lived without this man's touch?

They heard Snape's door clicking as they both felt the nearby wards shimmer and they reluctantly pulled apart gazing yearningly into the other's eyes.

"I will trust you to have a good nights sleep," Lucius said as his eyes hooded over in undisguised lust. "Draco has informed me you are fitful in your night time rest, if there is anything I can do to assuage that, please inform me, I may be able to help."

After that? How? Screw me into my mattress? she thought. What had they done? They had... How could she look Draco in the eyes again? This was insane!

"Thank you, Professor," she managed to squeak out. "I..."

The two boys tumbled out of Snape's office. Farley giving, what he thought, was a terrifying glare at Hermione to which Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked. Dear Merlin, she has dimples. Professor Malfoy gulped. He wanted to suck and lick them right now but realised he couldn't.

"Farley!" Hermione barked. "I faced the Dark Lord do not think, for one second, I'm afraid of an over privileged brat like you."

Hanging his head in shame he then turned to Professor Malfoy: "I've been told I need to be escorted back to the Common Room, Sir," his voice dripping with the juice of sycophantic fruit. Oh now he could enunciate, Hermione sighed. "I am sure you do not wish to be near her any longer than necessary, Sir."

"A further Ten Points for being disrespectful to a War Hero, Mr Farley," Lucius winked, "now apologise to the lady with clear pronunciation and diction."

Now faced with the admonishment of the Patriarch of a still respected Pure Blood Farley had no choice: "I am humbly sorry for disparaging a Witch of such distinction and honour, Miss Granger, do you accept my apology?"

With a heavy sigh he winked at Hermione making her almost clutch onto the stone of the wall.

"I do, Mr Farley," Hermione said continuing her gaze into Professor Malfoy's molten eyes that flickered strangely against the flames in the sconces above.

"There, you can show yourself a gentleman, Mr Farley," Professor Malfoy smiled. Hermione wilted under it.

Once Lucius finally managed to tear himself away from Hermione she felt air return to her lungs with such force that she forgot there was another younger pupil in the scene. A little nervous cough alerted her to the sight of the other boy, Quirke, looked at her more in awe than in fear. In truth he had a bit of a puppy crush on the Head Girl and he sometimes caused trouble just to be near her.

* * *

"I take it I am to see you back to the Hufflepuff Common Room?"

"Yes," he squeaked.

"Come on then," she sighed as she kept her eyes on the back of Professor Malfoy. "On the way you can tell me all about your fascination with David Eddings, yes?"

The boy beamed as he prattled to the Head Girl about Polgara, Silk and how funny the man was. How he adored the arguments between Ce'Nedra and Garion. Hermione promised she would read them when he had finished the last one. Pride puffed out his chest as he felt privileged that his sweetheart was going to touch his favourite books.

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Malfoy was back, ensconced in Severus study: "That Witch has quite the temper, does she not?"

"Yes, she does," Snape sighed. Would the man never stop talking about her? "I am shocked she does not annoy you with her incessant hand waving."

"Nothing incessant about it, if the young Witch desires my attention, albeit academically, who am I to ignore her?"

"Peacock!" Snape growled.

"Oh come on," Lucius was back to his urbane nature. He decided his little dalliance in the hallway would go unmentioned. "I saw the way you had to retreat behind your desk. Explain why your robes are covering your legs now," the blond was thoroughly enjoying his friends discomfort. "I have a proposition."

"Last time you said that I wound up with a Mark I can not get rid of and a heart full of regret."

"This is going to be more pleasant – I can assure you."

Severus leaned back in his chair now swirling a glass of brandy: "Go on then," he said resignation mixed with a desire to shut the man up caused him to agree to hear the man out. He desired the Witch too, but he did not prattle about it like a fourteen year old with verbal diarrhoea. "I do hope this is worth my time."

"One of us seduces the delectable Head Girl – the first one to bed her obviously will get the night of his life – the loser has to also treat the winner and his conquest to a fine dinner with subsequent entertainment – a Play or Concerto."

Shutting his eyes, Severus knew he would end up paying: "Fine – a bet," he looked over at Lucius, "I can assure you though, we are wasting our time, I have it on good authority she has a boyfriend."

Making a pff type of noise through his nose Lucius stared at the fire. Certainly did not act like it just now when she kissed him just now: "A Weasley is hardly going to frighten me off!"

"But she is the monogamous type, Lucius, she may not take kindly to another man stepping between her and paradise."

"Paradise? You have gone raving mad!" Lucius spittled out with fury. "The only Weasley I can treat with a modicum of respect is the girl I almost killed and thank the Founders that Potter was there to save the day that time otherwise I would have murdered the only shred of intelligence that family has!"

"Nice to see some things do not change, Lucius," Severus smirked. Trust him to only respect the girl. "All right, it is a bet then. I must say she is starting to make me uncomfortable every time she is within the vicinity."

"Good," Lucius sighed. "May the best Wizard win!"

* * *

Unaware that she was in for a hormone roller coaster ride, Hermione stepped into her private rooms and saw a noticeably naked Harry kneeling down on the floor sucking on an equally nude lounging Ginny's breasts. After her encounter with passions temptation just now this was the last thing she wanted to see. Especially as Harry is somewhat like a brother to her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" she yelled.

Jumping five feet away Harry quickly wrapped a throw around his lower body and Ginny snuggled under a blanket. "Sorry, Hermione," Harry said, "but I snuck in via Floo and well..." truth be told he was now more afraid of Hermione than he was of Professor Snape. "Ginny and I were missing each other and there was – you were on your night rounds – and... and... and..." he stammered.

Now turning a 100 kilowatt glare of sarcasm to Ginny who tried to look penitent but was laughing inside Hermione tried to curl her lips in a Snape like snarl: "Sorry sweetie," she said unabashedly at finding herself in this situation, "but I was really missing Harry and you were gone so we decided to have a bit of _us_ time. You know we can't do it at home – mum watches us like a hawk. I'm surprised she allows me to hold Harry's hand."

Rolling her eyes Hermione stomped to her bedchamber and slammed the door shut: "Tell me when you're half-way decent please!"

Suppressing a howling laugh of mischief, Ginny rushed her uniform on as Harry got back into his casual robes. "Decent, sister dear!" Harry teased.

"Good!"

As Hermione walked back in her quarters they were, once again, invaded by Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass. "Are my quarters suddenly Rutting Road or something?" she asked with a sarcastic lilt that made everyone wince.

"Daphne and I aren't together, Granger!" Draco smirked. "I keep offering my services to you, but you keep refusing."

This made Ginny and Daphne giggle in unison. Harry rolled his eyes now. Hermione really was like a sister to him. "What are you here for, then?" he asked.

"We came here to tell Hermione something," Daphne said. "Sit down."

Grumbling Hermione walked to a seat to the left of the sofa that was occupied by the young lovers. Daphne sat next to Ginny and Draco remained standing as did Harry.

"I know you find it impossible not to be enthralled by any teacher in this school, Hermione," Daphne began. This was not going to be easy. "But our new Potions Master is not someone you really want to impress."

"What?" Hermione furrowed her brow. "Daphne, you are going to have be a bit less subtle than that."

"We're saying, Granger," Draco said, "that he is a Slytherin and my father is a man who likes to have a Witches unadulterated attention."

"Um," Hermione fought the urge to laugh. Okay, put on the defensive. No, for now feign ignorance. They clearly did not see anything. "You are seriously telling me that your father likes it when, what – I answer a question correctly or asking if I am doing such and such right."

Swapping looks of equal exasperation the two Slytherins shook their heads: "What Draco is trying to say," Ginny leapt in with, "is that you are clearly impressing his father in all the wrong ways."

"What like – he wants – but he's a Teacher and your father and a Slytherin!" Hermione was getting hysterical, on purpose, but they did not need to know that. "No, there are better looking students than me. Your mother has just left him – you can't seriously be," suddenly she was up on her feet and gazed at each of the individuals in the room before she started pacing and throwing her hands about, fisting them in her hair. "Impossible! He hates me I am not particularly fond of him – why would... and he's your FATHER Draco, I am not – no... you have to be wrong!" BAFTA will be knocking any day now, she thought with a grimace. It was amazing how she suddenly became so good at lying. Again something the war did for her.

"Calm down, Granger," Draco said stepping up to the hysterical Gryffindor he once loathed now respected. "My father, despite popular opinion, is not a shallow cold blooded reptile."

"Could have fooled me!" Ginny snorted and Harry knelt down and rubbed her shoulders whispering calming thoughts in her ear and letting her breathe out her bad memories. "Look, Hermione, you know I am number one enemy of Professor Malfoy but what Draco is saying makes sense."

"In what way?" Hermione narrowed her eyes. Her friend had just reiterated reason number one that should have begun the tolling bells in her mind warning her to stay away from him but they were curiously silent. "I am not elegant. Pretty. In fact at my Muggle school my nickname was Plain Jane Super Brain!" she backed away from Draco, "and I am certainly not a simpering fool or..."

"Oh," Daphne sighed, she had her work cut out for her. "Firstly: You are elegant. I have seen how you walk. You can handle heels in this school, neat trick even with the added charms to keep you upright."

"Secondly:" Ginny said walking up to her friend and swiped hair away from her brow planting a kiss on her forehead. Draco knew it was innocent but he liked the sight of these two hot girls comforting each other. Red blooded male he was. Coyly he looked at Harry and noticed the boy blush visibly. Hmm, not so platonic against Granger are you? "You're beautiful, I am really jealous of how your eyes can be tawny like an owls when imparting knowledge. Or turn to molten chocolate when you're excited or passionate." Really? Best try and keep them tawny then. "Look at your killer legs and figure. You're 21 now – a young woman. Okay," she sighed, "I concede it is a bit pervy to have a fellow peer's father and a Professor at that liking my girl that way but," Ginny blushed. "You know, as well as half the student population, that Professor Malfoy is hot!" she glanced a look at Harry. "Not as hot as my seeker," she giggled loyally. "You gotta admit if he offered you would be sorely tempted would you not?"

Yes, and I nearly did, but that is not the point here. "No!" she exclaimed a touch higher than she wanted to. "He's a Professor – and that is not all that is wrong. Though," she sighed, "he _did_ express concern about my sleeping not very well." Among other well expressed thoughts conveyed rather brilliantly in my mouth.

Here Daphne joined Hermione and Ginny alighting a gentle kiss on Hermione's temple. Both Draco and Harry were silently watching the three Witches hugging. Draco thought he had entered into a dream he did not want to wake from and Harry blushed from head to toe.

"How did he look at you?" Daphne asked.

"He kept staring at my legs."

"Killer legs, Hermione," Ginny giggled.

"That is not all," Draco sighed. "I think Professor Snape may sort of like you too."

"This just gets worse!"

"Or better," Ginny grinned giving Daphne a saucy glance: "I kinda think he's gorgeous – that voice, oh imagine that voice purring in your ear, Hermione."

"I do," Hermione admitted this she could be truthful about. "Have done since our third year."

"That's twenty galleons Ron owes me!" Harry exclaimed. "He did not believe you had a crush on Snape."

"I cannot believe you guys had a bet on that, Harry!"

"It was obvious you had a crush on him, Granger," Draco smirked wishing he was friends with them so he could have raised the stakes. "Hmm, so why do we not create a pool?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"We get to bet which one you sleep with first," Draco grinned, "and before you protest we can donate the monies to a charity or something good – is that better?"

"They are Professor's why would I sleep with them?" Hermione asked. "No, strike that why would they sleep with _me_?"

Sighing with exasperation Daphne squeezed Hermione's arm: "Because they are Slytherins dear, if they want you, they will have you."

"The monies would go to charity, yes?" she asked as she surveyed the crowd.

"Promise," Draco sighed, "so, what are we going to bet?"

"I'll bet Thirty Galleons," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders. His vault held incredible riches. It still irked Draco to find out that Harry was just as rich as he was.

"I'll see your Thirty and raise you Sixty!" Draco smirked.

"That's not fair," Ginny sulked, "I can only bet 10."

"I will put in twenty," Daphne said.

Hermione groaned and put her head in her head. She could not believe how St. Trinians this all was. "Fine," she sighed, "Twenty from me too."

"Okay – so now we've sorted amounts who is going to bet on who?"

"Harry and I will back Severus," Ginny giggled.

"Daphne and I will back up my father," Draco said. He rushed to a spare piece of parchment Hermione had left on her table. Writing the bets and who were backing whom. "So, Granger, who do you think will succeed?"

All eyes on her. "Can we involve more people in this?" she asked. "After all, if I am to be humiliated it might as well be universal, one more person at least?"

"Fine, as you are feeling a little outnumbered, who else would you like to include?" Draco asked as he casually sat back against the high backed chair leather chair.

Hermione paced the floor thinking long and hard. "Hmm," she tapped her middle finger on her lips and smiled, yes. A Ravenclaw to mix this up a bit. "Terry Boot!" she said.

"I'll approach him tomorrow," Ginny said. "Anyone else, seeing as this is fun and for charity?"

"No!" Hermione said firmly. "I am perfectly fine with this as long as everyone keeps their mouth shut. Unless anyone else wants SNITCH spelled out on their foreheads?"

"She'll do it," Harry murmured to Draco, "scary as hell."

Draco grinned back and Ginny squealed: "Right, Harry, we have some mischief to get up to elsewhere!" she grabbed his hand and started to drag him out until Hermione spoke again.

"Weirdest thing," she mused, Ginny rolled her eyes and almost made it to the door. "Mrs Norris cuddled and purred into me and Filch was rather sycophantically polite to me."

Now that froze everyone as they all turned in shock towards Hermione: "WHAT?" Harry exploded. "Don't tell me he likes you too?"

Everyone shuddered in disgust over this. "No, he was thankful I captured Mr Farley and Mr Quirke and took them to Snape for discipline. Then, for some reason, Mrs Norris thought of me as an equal."

"Whoh," Ginny breathed this information in, "that is significant in Snape's favour then."

"Ugh Ginny, go on, get it out of your system but make sure no one sees you."

"Duh!" Ginny said. "No challenge there. Come on, Seeker boy!"

"Night, Hermione," Daphne said.

Thankfully keeping quiet over the Filch incident, running after Harry and Ginny leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"So, why are you betting on your father sleeping with me again?"

With an aggravating twinkle in his eye, Draco winked and smirked: "I just know my father, Granger, and he's a leg man – as Miss Weasley so succinctly put it – you have Killer Legs!"

"Go have a cold shower in Antarctica, Malfoy!" she growled spinning on her heel.

* * *

Instead of taking her advice Draco went to his own chambers and formulated a plan to make sure he won the bet. Even if the money was not going to line his and Daphne's pockets he still hated to lose. For the charity he would choose would wait another time. Finally, he rolled his eyes, some excellent camaraderie. Who would win the lust of Hermione Granger? Ah well, he grinned evilly at the schedule tomorrow. Double Potions followed by Double D.A.D.A – this was going to be _such_ fun!

* * *

The next morning Hermione also noticed the schedule and groaned as she packed her bag. Thankfully Draco broke his fast with his father in his private quarters so Hermione had no awkwardness to overcome. She debated if she should go back to prim and proper Granger – but realised she had nothing to hide. She fought a war for Circe's Sake. If that did not give her permission to be a bit wild now she did not know what would. As it was, she was still the over achieving student she always had been despite her appearance and she was 21 for crying out loud!

Happy with her rough braid, intertwined within were separate green and silver ribbons with a shimmering gold ribbon wrapped tightly at the end to secure the plait. Elegant silver galloping unicorn clips were placed randomly throughout the thick luscious locks. Then she added her favourite Benefit mascaras, filled in her brows and blended some foundation lightly around her face and neck before sweeping shimmering champagne and light pink eye shadows to make her eyes standout and winged her eyeliner the way Ginny had patiently taught her. Lipstick shade for the day, MAC Candy Yum Yum, a vibrant pink but it smelled so good and she really did like the effect as it brought out the slight flush of her cheeks which negated blusher.

If she had known how her day was going to be she would not have chosen to wear her black, silver laced topped stockings. Light pink lace boyfriend shorts and matching bra. The shirt she kept with two buttons undone as was her new custom tucked into her slightly tighter, as well as a little shorter, pleated grey school skirt. Tie not quite done up properly. Jumper was also charmed to be fitted to her curves. She may be in a school uniform but she had no qualms about showing everyone how womanly she was. Now she was hanging around with Ginny, Luna and surprisingly Daphne more she was seen as a girl rather than one of the boys. Then she flung her school robe on, clasping it in place. Rolling her sleeves up so as to show off her war scars she then pulled on a pair of black satin kitten heels with a silver scalloped edging. Just because she was in Gryffindor she did not necessarily have to wear red and gold, colours she actually disliked.

"Who are you trying to impress, dear?" the Mirror winked. "I bet it is that delicious new Potions Master is it not?"

"No," Hermione said stoutly, "I just want to look feminine in a rather androgynous outfit is all."

"Hmm," the mirror was sceptical. "I heard he likes you too."

With a huff, Hermione spun on her heels as she picked up her bag and walked out of her quarters where she was met by the Potions Master himself.

"I thought Draco was with you?"

"We have had our morning repast, Miss Granger," Professor Malfoy smiled, even his voice was like quick silver. Hermione offered a weak smile in return. Suddenly, the desire to rush him back into her quarters overwhelmed her. "I must say I like the charms you placed on your uniform, it could invite trouble though."

"Concerned for me, why I am flattered," she said sarcastically. It already has, she thought venomously. Well, it was the intent to sound sarcastic, but it came out as an exaggerated flirty tone that caused the new Professor to tilt her chin up. "Sir," she finished lamely as she was forced to look into those beautiful eyes and that even more handsome visage. "Um, I have not had my repast, sir," she sighed.

"Then I shall escort you, Miss Granger," he said taking her arm.

From the shadows Draco and Daphne high fived: "She is totally going to choose him!" Daphne giggled. "Hell, she did look good though."

Whilst he kept his opinion to himself Draco had to agree as he felt the urge to thrust her against the wall and grab her for himself but a bet was a bet.

In the Great Hall – a raven haired Professor watched as his best friend and chief letch – lower Miss Granger into her seat beside Miss Weasley – with a wink the dour Professor watch him lean in and whisper something in her ear causing her to blush beautifully: Not on my watch, Malfoy, Professor Snape scowled, she will be in for a surprise this D.A.D.A lesson of that I can assure you.

Once Professor Malfoy took his place next to Snape he leaned in: "Does she not look delectably ravishing this morning?"

Grinding his teeth together Severus glowered at his friend: "There is a sharp mind there, you know."

Chuckling Lucius shook his head: "Believe me, Miss Granger is as sexually active as the rest of the older Hogwarts alumni, Severus."

They watched as Hermione and Ginny had bent their heads together.

"WOW!" Ginny exclaimed. "The way he smouldered when he leant into you, Hermione."

"Yeah," Hermione grinned, "Ginny, look at Professor Snape, he is looking at me too."

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny fanned herself. "The hunkiest teacher ever looking at you with black eyes."

"I will tell Harry you said that," Hermione teased. "Have you recruited Boot?"

"Yep, and he finds the situation ludicrous but he is willing to play along as it is for charity and I get the feeling he kind of likes you so he has hedged them."

"Meaning?"

"The cunning git has put ten Galleons either way," Ginny mumbled darkly into her freshly squeezed orange juice before eating her scrambled eggs covered in ketchup.

The red head looked up at Hermione's groan. Daphne and Draco entered with smug looks on their faces. "Ready to lose, Weasley?" he sneered at Ginny.

"In your face, Ferret!" Ginny retorted.

"Why, Hermione, don't you look lovely," Draco smiled bowing respectfully, lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles and winked at her much the way his father had earlier.

"Come on Ginny, budge up," Hermione said so she could allow Draco to sit down and Daphne the other side. "You're smug because you know what our schedule is today, don't you?"

"Yes," Draco said. "Judging by the way they are looking at you," Hermione turned cautiously to glance at the two Professor's, "they both think you are ravishing too," with that Draco stole a slice of toast from Hermione's plate.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Cool it, just food!" Draco smiled as he sauntered out.

Daphne giggled. "In all honesty," she said with a mischievous smirk on her face. "I do not envy you one bit – two intelligent, powerful and downright delicious Wizards filled with lu... okay, maybe I do envy you, Granger!" she sighed wistfully.

"You can have them," Hermione mumbled.

"At the same time?" her fellow Gryffindor Princess sighed.

"NO!" Hermione exclaimed with horror. "I could not cope with that. One is enough for me thank you."

"Ooo are you going to form an orderly queue of ruttable Wizards, Hermione?" Daphne giggled.

"You guys are impossible," Hermione huffed as she drank her coffee she insisted on having now, eating her sausages and fried eggs. "Well, best get to class, see you in D.A.D.A, Ginny."

"If only I had Potions with you as well," Ginny sighed.

"Don't worry," Daphne said, "we will fill you in on how Professor Malfoy behaves in Potions."

Groaning again Hermione got up. Slung her bag over her head so the strap lay diagonally across her breasts and pulled Daphne up: "Come on, Greengrass," she said.

"You are going to be a hormonal mess by the end of the day, you realise that don't you?" the raven haired girl said.

"Yep," she was well aware of what today entailed. It meant that by the end of the day she was sure she was going to have more than a ferocious duelling of lips and tongues – she was in for unbridled passion. Her few kisses with Blaise and Theodore as well as the practised ones last night, had taught her Slytherin men knew how to please their Witches in even the basics. "Daphne," she sighed, "why do they like me?"

"You have got to be kidding me," Daphne said her mouth gaped wide open in shock. "You are the whole package," they stopped and Greengrass dragged her off to the nearest rest room and shoved her in front of a mirror: "You look incredible, Professor Malfoy would ravish you for those legs alone which you make full advantage of and it has not gone unnoticed," Daphne then pointed at her eyes. "Keen desire to learn – I am sure that is what is drawing Professor Snape to you and You. Are. Stunning!"

"But I'm a Mud..." before she could finish the word Daphne stared at her arm and shook her head.

"I heard how crazy Bellatrix was but that wound is awful."

"In front of Professor Malfoy – any real desire he has for me is probably just to try to apologise for that."

"If you say so," Daphne shrugged her shoulders. "We'll see, shall we?"

* * *

With that they made their way to the Potions classroom. There Professor Malfoy stood in the door – resplendent as always and commanding respect. It was not only Hermione who found herself slightly drooling. A Ravenclaw had her tongue showing and eyes bugged out of her sockets. This was what Professor Malfoy loved about being a teacher – then Miss Granger showed up. Allowing a surreptitious glance at her shapely calves he smiled as he, too, recalled their assignation in the corridor.

"Come.- we are brewing Polyjuice Potion – one that was once illegal but due to it's abilities there is merit now in reclassifying it as a grey area – the ingredients are hard to find so this potion is hard to start – we have a month to complete said Potion and you are to change into your Partner after. As the class is oddly numbered I shall require an Assistant to help me Teach." This was said whilst everyone was settling in and laying their parchment pads, quills and ink pots on their desks. "Any volunteers for my Assistant?"

As ordered Draco did not put his hand up which went noticed by Hermione, Daphne also kept her arms clamped by her sides. A couple of other girls giggled as they tentatively raised their hands but as they were at the back, Professor Malfoy could not see them. Sweeping elegantly around the room Professor Malfoy's steely gaze seemed to contemplate. Walking past some people entirely. Stopping at a few momentarily until he landed by Hermione who immediately felt his body heat close to her and she felt a hunger for something other than food. A thirst that a cold glass of water could not quench. Gulping hard she closed her eyes as he leaned in and whispered but so the whole class to hear.

"I was told you are an enthusiastic teacher, Miss Granger," his breath tickled her ear and definitely sent bolts of desire down south. "I am sure you have had enough experience of the potion to last a life time, have you not?" Dumbly she nodded and glanced at Daphne for support but all she did was shrug her shoulders and smirked. Slytherins! "Is it Miss or Ms so that the class can address you cordially?"

"M- Miss," she stuttered huskily – now her bra felt suddenly tight. "Miss Granger, sir," she repeated a touch more confidently.

"Miss Granger is to be my Assistant for this month regarding the Polyjuice Potion – we will also discuss the pro's and con's of such a magnificent brew – and how helpful it could really be. I am sure that Miss Granger's experiences can help many here as she has _particular_ knowledge so I am told."

Oh boy – now what? "Daphne swap with me?" she hissed.

"Who am I to question Professor Malfoy's judgement?" Daphne hissed back. "Come on, Granger – this is your chance to tell us what to do."

"Some friend you are!" Hermione grumbled. Remembering the bet she had – had Draco told Professor Malfoy about it. Was he tickled by it?

"If my lovely Assistant could write down the ingredients needed then we shall go on from there as I explain, and I expect you to, notate the properties of each and every one so you have a clear understanding. I hope to propagate your wisdom and make sure you comprehend completely what we are about to undertake. Miss Granger, if you please?"

Rolling her eyes Hermione walked to the black board and decided to write down the ingredients in easy to see flowing script with green chalk. The males all had their eyes on how she had to stretch up and write – even going so far as to tiptoe. "Maybe if you remove the encumbrance of your outer robe, Miss Granger," Professor Malfoy said, "it may be easier."

Stopping she unhooked her robe and sent it flying to her seat. Landing in a neat fold. Satisfied she then spun on her heel and continued writing in her careful script – Professor Malfoy rested against his desk with his arms folded casually observing her every move through lidded eyes – lips parted just slightly. No longer could he believe how this young woman, with curves like that she was no longer a child, was the same brat he first laid eyes on in Flourish and Blotts. Now, as he watched her hips sway, her lower cheeks clench underneath that tight skirt. Dear Witch, he sighed. Then she turned around as she completed the ingredient list.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," he said with a slight incline of the head.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, as she realised his gaze was fixed on her own. Feeling a little hot in this cool room Hermione wanted to remove her jumper too but that would show more than she should. Turning around she noticed that her fellow peers were also gazing longingly at her. No, she was not some object of male fantasies. Scabior, a nasty voice hissed. Remember him? He was obsessed with you, wore your scarf and clearly wanted you for himself.

"Miss Granger, could you please check if your fellow students have written the ingredients correctly?"

Nodding, Hermione moved quietly around the desks as the boys eagerly showed her theirs and sharing dirty smirks as she silently affirmed they had been paying attention. The girls somehow were also in awe of her and some trembled as they showed her. None of them got one ingredient spelled wrong, (which could make it impossible to brew), or in the wrong order.

Draco smirked wider than most when she approached him: "Hot, Granger," he whispered. "If I had not had to wrestle through a line I'd be yours certainly!"

"You wish!" she hissed back.

That's just it, Draco growled, I do wish. He watched as she finally got to Daphne who also smiled – the eyes twinkled as she murmured: "He has not taken his eyes off you and you do realise you are swaying your hips, darling?"

"I can't help the way I move, Daphne." Hermione hissed.

"I know you can't but they do – I can tell you with certainty, the last thing on Professor Malfoy's mind is improving our minds. He wants to ravish you over his desk. I believe he will!"

Trouble was, so did Hermione. Once she scribbled her own list of ingredients she sat on her robe as she did so awaiting Professor Malfoy to explain the properties. Hermione could not deny it. The man was an excellent teacher and he roved his eyes on every student as he taught. Not expecting any replies or added knowledge and Hermione was far too enthralled to even interrupt as her quill scritched against the parchment the hardest.

The next half of the lesson was the method: "Can my wonderful Assistant please write the method now," he said.

Not again! She growled, wishing to retort that he should use a house elf – they were so bloody happy to serve after all – as her heels clacked slightly she tried not to sway her hips. Only it served for the sway to become more pronounced as her stride was lithely cheetah like.

Again she wrote down the method in her neat, flowing, understandable script. This took longer than the previous list. Her arm ached as did her legs as they, once again, had to tip toe. Licking her parted lips as she did so. Again Lucius sat casually against his desk – half lidded gaze on her legs – close enough to hear her breathing evenly and now her scent wafted to his nostrils. Hmm, he sighed, no wonder Scabior desired her just from perfume alone.

"Are you finished, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Sir," her breathing steadily decreased down. Husky and dry. Lips parted in desire.

"Then you make sure that everyone else is writing down as you have."

Just like before, Hermione found the men eagerly show off their scribbles as the girls were awed by her and trembled as she walked near. Good grief, she sighed, don't tell me the girls think I'm sexy too? I am not! No way am I the least bit desirable.

"He's still watching Granger," Draco said gleefully. "He has only moved his eyes and shifted slightly but other than that you have enraptured him."

"Do you get off on the idea of your father seducing your friends?"

"Only if said friends are as hot as you, Granger!" Draco winked.

Rolling her eyes once more she made her way to Daphne again. "Are they all correct, Miss Granger?"

"I confirm they are," Hermione answered as she sat back down to write her own notes

"Now, I want to talk about the DNA aspect – you will find that hair will suffice," everyone wrote down his words: "You will find that each and every person has their own distinct flavour. Can anyone tell me why this may be?"

Someone else answer, Hermione silently begged, please. I cannot deal with his voice any more or his gaze. Desire pounded in her lower regions and it made her itch.

"Miss Granger, perhaps you may enlighten the class as my Assistant."

Great! Why me? I don't want to be an insufferable know-it-all any more. "Chemistry," she sighed.

"Expand further, maybe stand here."

Gulping Hermione walked to where Professor Malfoy indicated. Right in front of him. Mercy!

"Every single one of us is made of individual DNA cells that composes within us from conception, dictating what we look like. The reason why some of us has brown eyes and others blue. Why Harry has the same eyes as his mother but otherwise looks like his father. Why I have unmanageable hair – an unfortunate inheritance from my gypsy heritage. Why Draco has the same hair as his father and the same eyes as his own mother," she was getting into her stride. This was muggle science and her parents instilled in her the basics before she got the letter. "Because of this the potion reacts differently to others – and tastes different according to the individual. Some can be foul and others can be almost as pleasant as spring. So," she suddenly felt Professor Malfoy's finger tips stroke up and down her spine. No, please, her breathing was rapidly sinking again. "Do not think you have it wrong because it is not like the others. In fact that is a sign you have done everything right."

"Very well put, Miss Granger," he whispered gently in her ear that no one else could hear.

Everybody laughed at her self-deprecation on her hair. Now she felt his fingers hook into the band of her skirt at the back but no one saw. "Just be sure you do have a human hair," Hermione tried to remain controlled as Professor Malfoy's inquisitive fingers felt her flesh. Tingles of delight almost made her lose control. Was he some kind of exhibitionist? Or did he think she was? "It is certainly not advised to turn into something like a cat."

"A good addendum," he murmured in her ear. With a glance at the clock – Professor Malfoy glanced at everyone in the classroom. "I suggest you decide whom you want as your Partner and talk amongst yourselves."

Was he going to leave her alone now? He tucked her shirt back into the band of her skirt and straightened the back of her jumper. "Homework is a two foot essay on the pros and cons of this potion – detailed arguments for all your points – no direct copying of texts as I want original opinions."

"Yes Professor," the class mumbled.

"This is due in two weeks, to be done with your partner – so make sure you are compatible working buddies – arguments on for and against formulas can be pretty heated. We are all now to promote unity are we not?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good," he said.

She counted, the class was, indeed, oddly matched which meant that Professor Malfoy was not going to stop anytime soon in insisting she was teaching material. Hermione was about to walk back to her desk but was stopped by Professor Malfoy. "I want a word with you, after class, Miss Granger," he said. "We need to discuss how to proceed."

"Yes Professor," she said controlling her stutter.

Then he released her for her to sit next to Daphne: "What did he say?" Daphne whispered.

"I think I preferred it when he hated me. Don't you think it's creepy that he likes me – I mean he must be what – 43 or 44 and he..."

"46," Draco whispered. "Father is 46."

"That's 25 years older than me," she gasped. "Has he no propriety?"

"Stop being a square, Granger," Daphne rolled her eyes. "He is a great catch and you could do a lot worse."

"Still he's two years older than my own dad!" Hermione hissed.

"Problems Miss Greengrass?" Professor Malfoy said.

"No sir, I have decided Draco is to be my Partner."

"Bitch," Hermione snarled in Daphne ears.

"And proud of it!"

Finally it was time for the class to empty. Hermione did not wish to stay. In front of a class full of students he was almost openly seducing her. Alone, goodness knows what he could do. When the final pupil left, Professor Malfoy immediately shut and locked the door. Increasing Hermione's nerves tenfold. Then she suddenly felt him behind her again.

"Do you realise how captivating you truly are?" he whispered as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him. "How magnificently you glow?" his lips rested against her soft cheek. "Stand up," he said. Hermione did and she suddenly found herself spinning around and lips crushing hers. Moaning slightly she parted her lips as she panted. Taking advantage Professor Malfoy's tongue dipped in confidently, like it had a right to be in her mouth, as he licked the roof, her inner cheeks. Languidly, his tongue caressed her own. Wilting in his arms, Hermione found herself being bumped against the desk, letting out a surprised _oh_ with contact. Gently, Lucius hands cupped her face as they continued kissing. Soon Hermione reciprocated and stroked her tongue against his in subtle acceptance of what was happening to her. As suddenly as it started, Professor Malfoy finished the most explosive kiss she ever had.

"Dear girl," he panted on her neck - "I want you, all of you," he kissed just under her lobe. "Consume you entirely so no one else measures up, my little Gryffindor," he purred as he suckled the lobe. Hearing the clink of her small pink zirconia sapphire hook earrings against his teeth the sound caused her to gasp. "Lovely, I have not had you yet and I feel as if I have," he kissed a fire trail along her jawline so he could pay attention to her other ear. "You hurt me, Hermione," he growled. "You make me want you just by smiling no other Witch has ever done that."

"P-Professor," she stammered, "this is wrong – I-I'm your s-stu – ooo," she moaned as he suckled on the curve of her throat licking the dip of the collarbone. "I also h-have D.A.D.A soon."

"Do not fret sweet one," he growled as he licked, sucked and kissed all around her throat and neck. His hands squeezing her round bottom cheeks together causing her to moan further, "I will not go all the way right now," he lifted her jumper over her breasts and saw the nipples peaking through her school shirt. Lowering his head he suckled the appreciative nipples through the clothing as his hands wandered down between her legs. Parting them further so he could cup her soaking knickers. "How long have you desired me, Hermione?"

"S-since I s-saw y-you," she felt his fingers brush aside her panties as they quested into her channel, "l-looking d-desperately f-for D-Draco," her hips bucked as she felt his long eager digits explore her petals and stroke through the dampness. "Y-you l-looked s-so s-sexy!" she wished she could stop stuttering but his hand exploring her made her almost lose her mind.

"In what way, Hermione?"

Truthfully, he loved it when they stuttered – it meant they were actually interested in him and not his fortune: "T-the u-unshaven f-face," she found herself clutching tightly onto Professor Malfoy's hips as he fisted into her hair with the other hand. "T-the w-way y-you r-real..." lazily he rubbed a thumb over her now throbbing clit causing her to gasp audibly. "R-realised t-that V-," he pinched her clit viciously that was a name he never wanted her to utter. "H-he w-was p-pure e-evil!"

"So it was my desperation, my disappointment, my disgrace that made you think of me as what, Hermione?"

Moaning as his fingers inserted into her vagina. "N-no, i-it w-was y-your l-love f-for y-your s-son," she hissed as he rubbed between her folds paying special attention to the bud. "I-I s-saw y-you n-not a-as a-a D-Deatheater b-but a-as a-a m-man!"

Now he held her close to his body as he slowly withdrew his hand from her. He lifted his fingers to her mouth and rubbed her lips causing her to lick them. The sight aroused Professor Malfoy to what could be considered cosmic proportions. "Open your mouth dear Witch," he coaxed. Thinking he was going to kiss her again she closed her eyes and opened her mouth but he pushed his fingers in her mouth, "suck my fingers, Hermione, taste us together."

Sighing, Hermione wrapped her tongue around the three digits he put in her mouth sucking them thoroughly as she held tightly onto his wrist with both hands as she continued pumping her lips around him. Once he groaned out her name almost as incoherently as she almost did his

"Oh Professor," she shivered as he wrapped his free arm tightly around her petite waist possessively pushing her against his body. Vigorously grinding his steadily growing erection against her thighs. "When did you start liking me?" she asked innocently.

"In truth since the Department of Mysteries," he said in growl, "you were so beautiful. Wonderful in battle. Gracefully duelling," he captured her lips again as his tongue played around with hers who was now most willing to do so. "My unfortunate stay in Azkaban was filled with thoughts of how I could get you for myself. An obsession I carried even under the Dark Lords regime in my own home."

Hermione thrust her hips in their continued tango of seduction. "But you watch..."

Here he grabbed her arm with that ugly scar along her arm. With his tongue he licked every letter, carefully tracing along the curves expertly using the tip. Eyes trained on hers as he ministered to her. "I had no choice," he said huskily. "You proved that day you were far stronger in power than Bellatrix," he carried through on her palm as he delicately licked every line up and down her middle finger. Eventually sucking on her own digit. "I want to taste you, Hermione," he sighed as he lowered her hand down to her vagina.

"What are you doing?" she sounded desperate for him.

"Dip into your own sauce, Hermione," he said as he lifted her skirt above her waist. "Go on, sweet Witch. I cannot take you fully now but at least let me taste all of you."

On her own accord Hermione plunged her hand down her knickers and rubbed her own sex. Brushing against his erection as she did so. How was that going to fit? She asked herself. When she felt she had captured enough juices she withdrew her hand with a hiss. Violently, he grabbed her wrist up to his mouth and feasted on the juices. Eyelids fluttered as he moaned and breathed in her all.

"I-I don't wish to anger Professor Snape," she sighed. In truth if he swept her to his bed now she would not mind.

"Trust me, my dear, you will not," reluctantly he let her go with another kiss. Making sure she was tidy and told her to go to lunch. "Maybe one day we will dine in my private quarters," he purred.

"Mmmhmmm," she moaned as he placed her outer robes over her shoulders and picked up her bag. "Thank you, Professor, for a most enlightening after lesson discussion."

Tilting his head sideways, a smirk plastered over his face, silvery eyes gazing into her own with his arms folded across his chest he said: "When we are alone you may call me Lucius, Hermione – after all, we have just done some fairly intimate acts just now." Then with angling her defiant chin up he leaned down and kissed her passionately. "Now you best run along so you can be prepared for your afternoon lesson."

"Yes, Prof … Lucius," she sighed. Knees wobbling in protest at not being wrapped around this man's waist she reluctantly backed away. Once safe she turned and fled to the sound of a satisfied chuckle.

When he was alone Lucius sighed: "Responds well and has quite the presence," shaking his head he tutted a little: "I wonder why Severus finds her so annoying, she is nothing short of an Aphrodite." Something she said in class had him wondering about her true heritage: "Hmm, gypsy heritage, that could mean..." musing over this he walked back to the desk picking up a bunch of essays he had to mark and went through the short cut route to the study rooms where Hermione would _really_ be.

* * *

Unknown to the Seventh and Eighth Years – there was an extendable ear placed underneath their study table where they sat – with an invisible line trailing to where the two Slytherin Professors currently were marking homework keeping an eye on the hormonal brats. So, when Hermione joined Ginny at the table she smiled when she saw that Draco, Daphne and Terry had joined them.

"What did Professor Malfoy want?" Terry asked.

"Um," she chewed her lower lip as she gazed at the Teacher's Bench. "Well," she shifted. "I..."

At the Teacher's Bench, Severus looked at Lucius: "That is the first time she has never been able to answer a question outright," he said. "I am not sure I like it."

"Relax," Lucius said. "My son will get the information out eventually."

"Come on, Granger," Draco grinned, "do not be delicate on my account. You know you want to tell us all what happened otherwise your bra will bust with effort!"

Giggling Ginny elbowed her friend: "Come on, Hermione, what happened all throughout Potions."

"Professor Malfoy," Hermione glowered, "is, and always will be, an arrogant over privileged, over paid, over here – bloke!" All the pure bloods swapped bewildered glances at each other: "Sorry, forgot where I was and who I was with, it's a Muggle reference," she mumbled. "There was a Muggle War – the UK had to be politically saddled with the USA – when the American Soldiers showed up they began to steal girls and women away, getting them pregnant – led to the phrase: Over paid, over sexed, and over here. My grandad was fond of muttering it darkly over a glass of sherry along with: Bloody Yanks! Not content with their own bitches have to take ours too!" Ginny giggled, "yep. Anyway, that's your dad, Draco!"

"He only had you standing in front of everyone and do what you were going to do anyway," Daphne pointed out.

"Oh when he had me standing in front of him he found it fun to quest his nimble little digits down the back of my skirt and stroking against the small of my back."

This made the red head gasp: "Like he was going to..."

"I do think he might have," Hermione muttered darkly as she slammed open a book so violently it made everyone wince. "That is not all, you said yourself he could not keep his eyes off me. Then," she groaned. "When you all left he began to do... things..."

Daphne chuckled. "What kind of things?"

"I don't want to say," Hermione mumbled as she dipped her quill in her ink and began meticulously taking notes.

"Why?" Terry asked. "We all have an investment in this, Hermione, so out with it!"

That made the two Professor's glance at each other rather worriedly. What were they up to? Snape thought with Potter and Weasley gone this would be a fairly standard year. Until Lucius decided to be his colleague and began an unhealthy obsession with Hermione. Not that he could blame the Wizard. Hell, he liked her himself but he was aiming for the friendship angle and work his way up from there.

"Actually a charity of Hermione's choice has an investment in this," Daphne corrected the Ravenclaw. "Come on, Hermione, spill."

"Fine, you all want the gory details?"

"Yes," Ginny breathed, her eyes shining with joy. "Come on."

"This man nearly murdered you, Ginny, have you forgotten that?"

"Harry saved me. Horcrux destroyed. Basilisk murdered. Who cares? Spill!"

"Fine," she huffed throwing her quill down and folding her arms with a scowl.

Lucius chuckled: "She looks just like you!" he whispered to his adopted little brother.

Now she knew how Rizzo in Grease felt: "Arms wrapped around my waist. Words like _magnificent_ , and _captivating_ were used to describe me," the girls hung on her words, and the boys squirmed in their seats. "Ear nibbling, I could feel his warm breath on my skin all the time and it made me feel like a bit of primordial ooze inside – even my brains deserted me. Then lips crushed on mine and I became jelly," she glanced at everyone and smirked at Draco's unease. "You wanted the gory details, so you are getting them," he gulped and squirmed more. "He asked me when I started liking him, how he _knew_ I did was beyond me," none of the group saw Lucius smirk smugly at Snape, mouthing pay up... "I told Professor Malfoy, when I saw him looking desperately for Draco," she mumbled. "In that time he was not a Wizard. Not a Death Eater. Not a Slytherin. Not rich. Not smug. He was just a father desperately seeking for his greatest treasure of all." Here Draco raised his eyes and he did not even bother hiding tears as he brushed them aside. "Believe us women when we say a man who can cradle a baby anything or shows absolute love for their children no matter how old they are – is the sexiest sight a woman can see!" Both Ginny and Daphne nodded affirming this statement. The boys decided to be nicer to kittens and puppies from now on. "I asked him: why me?" now this was going to be interesting. "He said from the Department of Mysteries," she shrugged. "Clearly he remembers the encounter and battle differently to me but there you are. He thought I was good. Not that good, I got hit by Dolohov with an as yet undiscovered curse," she rubbed the place where the scar was. "Then I mentioned about being um," she looked at Draco, no words were needed. "He licked around every letter of this," she held out where mad Bellatrix used her vicious knife. "Then he invited me, for when we are alone, to call him Lucius."

"Why do I feel like she skipped out on the hottest part of the story, Greengrass?" Ginny asked.

The raven haired girl shrugged: "We will get it out of her later, I am sure!"

"I thought when I became friends with Slytherins I might actually have intelligent conversation – so please, can we get our minds back to studying?"

"Yes Professor Granger," everyone chortled.

"Not funny."

"Oh," Ginny said, "now you've had a taste of Luscious Lucius it's Sexy Severus next!"

To this both men smiled.

"As I have said before what would someone as great and cerebrally challenging as Professor Snape see in me?" Hermione huffed. "Please, we have studying to do."

You have no idea, dear Witch, sighed Snape as he observed her. It was clear this whole situation made her uncomfortable and her friends could not see it. He could. It was not easy being her age – he remembered being her age. Out of the adolescent flush of youth but still not really being seen as an adult by those who knew her. If they carried on harassing her he may have to step in.

"Cerebrally challenging or not," Daphne said, "he is still a man – with the equipment that goes with it – and he has eyes."

"I'm sorry," Hermione snapped standing up suddenly, "I was not aware I had suddenly walked into the Witch Weekly's Staff Room – I thought I was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry studying to take the N.E. . Fine you all cackle like old women, I have better things to do!"

With that she turned wonderfully on her heels and stormed out of the study area muttering darkly to herself all the way to Godric knew where.

"I think we did go a bit too far," Ginny sighed. "I should have known how sensitive she is about Professor Snape."

"How?" Draco and Daphne asked together.

"When my lovely but otherwise mentally stunted younger brother and my equally hot but impetuous boyfriend kept accusing Snape of everything from trying to kill Harry, or being Slytherin's Heir along with you, Draco – and not believing he had deflected from Voldemort," the Slytherin's winced. "He was in my head for a year I reserve the bloody right to say his crappy name!" Ginny said hotly. "Anyway," she calmed down, "it was Hermione that always was there, defending him. Even when he killed Dumbledore she was not always so sure that he did it out of true loyalty to That Snake That Deserves Not To Be Named – there, is that better?" dumbly Draco and Daphne nodded. "She was always one to hear two sides of the story and felt it was unfair Professor Snape never got to tell his. That and," here she lowered her eyes and leaned over so she could whisper: "She had a deep seated crush on him since her third year!"

Here Lucius smiled at Snape and winked as if he was not worried by this revelation.

"Really?"

"Of course Dumbo," Ginny sighed at Draco, "why do you think she was persistently having her hand up – displaying her knowledge – it was all in an attempt to get Professor Snape to give her praise. She told me once that his was the only opinion she really respected. So when your curse accidentally hit her teeth and his comment – it hurt her deeply because his opinion then was that: _He saw no difference_."

Daphne and Draco both looked guiltily on their laps. They were not the only ones. Snape had the decency to blush slightly as he muttered about he had no choice about being nasty to her at the time. "In my defence," Draco muttered, "that was not meant to hit her at all."

"No but it did," Ginny said. "And a person of authority – one who was 19 years her senior behaved like a 13 year old."

Snape gasped as he wondered how he could make it up to her. She was annoyingly accurate. He hated not being the only know-it-all in the place. Most certainly despised someone younger displaying the answers in shorter time than it took him to learn them at the same point of his schooling. Moreover that she was similar to Lily – friends with a Potter – and helped a boy who used to resemble Pettigrew; raised his ire incredibly.

"So that is why she has been so quiet in my lessons of late," Snape sighed. "She gave up."

Even Lucius was touched by how loyal that muggleborn was to someone who, in all probability, did not deserve it. Then the spike went through Snape's heart at the red haired girls next statement: "Even with Sirius Black - a Wizard for whom held no liking for Snape of any kind – a reciprocated hatred existed between them," she explained. "Hermione defended Snape – would not hear a word said against him. Then she finds out through Harry that he was an actual and true hero – of course it is going to humble her. She may like your father, Draco, but something tells me Snape means more to her."

"So that is why she feels horrible about this situation," Daphne muttered, "she feels that she is betraying all what Professor Snape fought for?"

"Yes," Ginny said, "in all honesty – our bet is fun to us – but to her it's like someone is insulting him and she does not want him to suffer any more if she cannot choose him. She does not want to hurt him if he really does like her."

"Bloody hell, Ginny," Terry said, "it's not like she has to enter a relationship with either – we just have to see who wants her the most. It's more in their court than hers."

"Not the way she see's things," Ginny shook her head, "she thinks sex is a proper union between man and a woman. If she has one of them," Weasley heavily sighed, "she would want to give all of herself to that someone."

"So," Draco furrowed his brow, "we think we're trying to get her to seduce either for one night but in her head she is thinking: Long Term?"

Ginny nodded: "No half measures with Hermione Granger, surely you would have spotted that by now," she said, "everything she does has to be meticulously planned, well presented, flow charted and listed in columns. Hermione is not spontaneous, and the more serious the consequences the more knotted her deliberations become."

Now the two grown men were a little awkward too. What had their bet really consisted of? Was it who could bed Hermione Granger for one night or was it for a relationship. "Puts a delicate spin on things, does it not?" Lucius sighed. "Truth is, old boy, you do deserve her more than I."

"Do you want her long term, Lucius?" Severus muttered. He knew if he was lucky to have a Witch half as wonderful as Hermione he'd consider himself a lucky man. Heavily sighing, Lucius silently nodded. "Then this bet truly has taken a darker turn," Severus said. "Excuse me, I have a lesson to prepare."

Hmm, Lucius frowned. I get what I want. Severus knows that. Trouble was, we have never wanted the same Witch, at the same time. Neither of us share. When we thought the quaffle was in our hoop – it seems it is within Hermione's. She is the one with the real soul searching to do. In some ways he felt almost sorry for her. Still, what can she expect when she looks like that. Has the studied intelligence. Shows compassion to those least deserving. Yet can also be deceitful, cunning, a little light fingered – as far as both Lucius and Severus were concerned she was the complete package. The passion she showed would also excite in the bedroom.

There were a few things choices were easier to decide on when it came to a triangle like this. If one wanted children and the other didn't. If one preferred cats to dogs. If one preferred reading fact or fiction. Well, Hermione, I have given you a taster of how I can pleasure you. Let us see if you prefer Severus' formula.

The blonde Wizard wondered how deeply this could affect his precious friendship. Why is it the things that sounds like fun to start of with ends up being so convoluted and difficult? He sighed. Maybe he should have listened to Severus more. Snape was always wiser beyond his years.

"We weren't to know her..." Lucius began.

Severus cut him off with a look. If the man decided to become a Dark Lord, Lucius shuddered, no one could stop him. Maybe it was a good thing he had Lily's love holding him sway from the darkness. That girl did more to save the world than her bumbling son. Due to the Dark Lord's lack of appreciation for the finer modes of the human heart he had manhandled Severus' most precious life enforcing spirit and his anger resulting in her death was the final catalyst for Snape's 100% turn coating to the Order. Now, a similar young Witch had entered and had been in his corner passionately since the start despite the vitriolic barbs aimed at her. She still warmly asserted all along that Professor Snape was, essentially, a good man.

This Potions Lesson only made Lucius own respect for the girl grow. All he had done to her and yet she had clear lust induced feelings for the blond Wizard. Red blooded heterosexual men needed release and suddenly he scraped his chair back: "Back to your dorms all of you," he murmured softly, everyone glared stunned. "Did I not make myself clear?" he sneered, "MOVE!"

Everyone was out before they could find a reason to stay. The only ones to remain languidly behind were the Weasley chit and his son. "Professor, is everything all right, you look pale?" Ginny arched an eyebrow as her well trained gaze led her down to his crotch. "Ah, I see," she smirked swaying a little. "Shame I'm deliriously taken, Sir," she said huskily as she slowly walked out – Lucius gaze followed her and smirked a little.

"Father," Draco warned, "if Harry caught you glaring at her he would have no hesitation – you know that?"

"Just go, Draco, before you regret it!"

With that his son fled. This was a rather strange day.

* * *

Professor Snape found Hermione sitting on the shore of the lake, seemingly rubbing her arm. As he approached her he realised she was scratching her arm against a jagged rock she found as she tried to get rid of that awful word on her beautiful flesh. If Molly had not killed Bellatrix he was sure going to give it a go for marring such a creature. Blood dripped down in ruby red drops splashing against the rocky ground.

"I hate this!" she sobbed, "want off my arm!"

Spreading his robes he knelt down quietly behind her and took the rock she was using and threw it to the ground. "That won't help, Miss Granger," his voice sent sparks into her brain. It's not fair. Why? Was Draco going to be irresistible in 30 years time? Truth be told, he was slightly hard to resist now.

"Can't anything help, Sir?" she sobbed, forgetting who he and she were she leant her head against his beating heart and turned her face into the comforting black robes and sniffed in his Tom Ford scent. "I try and show it off, I try to not let it bother me, but it does! Does so much!"

Uncharacteristically Severus encircled her fully into his robed embrace and leant his cheek on the top of her head. Comforting her with even strokes of his long talented fingers. Fingers she had admired for so long. Severus Snape could not be dead. Never! She clutched hold onto him. He let her sob her heart out. Gods, he'd been there with the Mark, he knew exactly how she felt as she wracked out her grief on his clothes.

"It does not deflect who you are, Miss Granger," he sighed. Sending delightful shivers down her back. "That was made by a mad and ignorant woman who would never have fully appreciated your golden heart."

Shuddering out a series of jagged sobs accompanied by high pitched hiccoughs, Hermione stirred in his arms: "I thought you hated me."

Clutching ever tighter to her Snape lowered his head. How he could get used to this little Witch in his arms! The way she emotionally breathed. Hazy through tears did not diminish the life light in her eyes. Cheeks flushed they were surprisingly round and gentle. Not being able to hold on any longer, Severus let the male side of him out, locking the teacher away in a corner of his mind. He had a beautiful Witch in his arms – what man or Wizard could say no? Shifting his arms slightly, he used his fingers now to caress her jaw as he continued contemplation of her fine eyes – lips parted, Severus tilted his head, dipped down and began stroking her lips tentatively with his.

Gasping at the light contact Hermione lowered her gaze. So they both did want her? Why? What was so special about her? "Um," she quivered in anticipation. At that resolve crumbled as Severus pressed his lips against hers with much more conviction than before. It was a different technique to Lucius but delicious none the less and did not make her job any the easier. Especially as she felt her head being cupped at the back as his fingers drowned in her never ending stream of caramel curls. Everything about this girl was luxurious and sweet. Severus always had a sweet tooth and now he indulged as his tongue entered into her mouth without hesitation. "Oooohhhhmmmm," apparently eloquence was not her forte when being kissed by talented older men. "Oh, yes!" she now thrust her tongue further into his mouth as his grip tightened around her waist. She was about to encircle her arms around his neck so the kiss could continue in all it's exultant glory.

Hissing with pain as her fresh wound rubbed against his buttons the Professor came to his senses and sobered up immediately. Circe's teeth, he sighed, she tasted divine and he wanted her. What was turning out to be a simple bet now became all out war. Who could win the fair Hermione's heart?

"Come, you need to go to the infirmary. I think it is wise you rest – after all you have done in the war, my lesson is needless for one of your expertise."

With that he swept her up, like the Dark Knight he was, in his arms and carried her regally into the castle – and it was a good job he did because the self inflicted pain, the intense passion she had just shared with Severus and the loss of blood caused her to faint.

Losing no time Poppy began healing what she could of Hermione's destroyed arm: "Self inflicted, Severus?"

"I tried to do something similar with my Mark remember?"

"I do and thank the stars you were found by Hagrid or we would have lost you early on and who knows what might have happened."

"Indeed but my main concern is Miss Granger," he said diverting the topic away from his own ill attempt at suicide. "So, please, attend to her."

Laying a gentle arm on Snape's arm Poppy looked into his eyes: "I will, Severus, you know I will. If you do not mind me asking..."

The flint hard glare had no effect on the nurse who could inflict some of her own with equal coldness: "I suppose you are going to anyway," he sighed, "being the busy bodying loyal Hufflepuff you are!"

"Now now," Poppy chided. "I know the human condition, Severus, you have deeper feelings for Miss Granger than is wise for one in your position, do you not?"

"She is of age," Snape said tersely, "although she is studying her N.E. she obviously does not wish to be seen as a child as evidenced through her style of uniform and shoes. If I do, why should it be a problem? We've been through a War for heavens sake and I came back from the brink of death, so please, Poppy, we will decide what is and is not inappropriate! When I come back after my lesson I expect to see her healed!" with that he spun on his heels and billowed out of her infirmary.

Instead of being shocked to her core Poppy smirked smugly as she turned to a comatose Hermione who probably did not hear any of that: "Bravo, Miss Granger!" she puffed. "You finally broke down his walls, well done. Now," she tutted at the state of her arm. "That Bitch!" she muttered.

It was clear throughout the Wizarding World that no one mourned the loss of Bellatrix Lestrange – even her sister was seen dancing on her grave – literally!

* * *

Ten minutes later the infirmary was interrupted by the sweeping arrogance of Lucius Malfoy: "The Portraits told me that Miss Granger was..." he stared down at the arm still bleeding. "What happened?" he gasped sinking down on the bed next to her Patients, much to Poppy's shock. Now this was not what she was expecting.

"Professor Malfoy," she tried to be as jovial with him as she was with his friend and colleague but Lucius had harmed children and that she could never forgive with true impunity. "Professor Snape found her by the lake and she was trying to scrape the word your _relative_ ," the last word said with such spite Lucius winced, "deemed worthy to be tattooed on her arm!"

"We were related by marriage not by blood, Madam Pomfrey," Lucius sighed. "I have no regrets over her death and I am truthfully sorry for Miss Granger's distress caused in my own home. A home that is right now being well and truly gutted of the darkness that is embedded within."

Poppy humphed and busied herself with Hermione: "If it was not for Severus presence this girl could have killed herself," she said harshly. "How would that have sat on your conscience?"

"Quite heavily," he answered without hesitation and with his heart. Standing up Lucius swept a gaze on the forlorn woman he had, not so long ago, driven to such heights of passion. Approaching her he swept aside some of her gorgeous hair away from her lifeless face. His heart tugged with sorrow that it could nearly have been. "I will put all my focus on making sure that her arm no longer bears that ugly word engraved on her skin with such dark intent. I have ordered my books on the Dark Arts be left up to me to peruse and dispose as I see fit," he gazed across the bed into Poppy's startled glare with her mouth hung open: "Maybe she should be taken to St Mungo's and be treated there where there are Healers trained to deal with Dark Scars, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Y-yes," she stammered, "I-I shall s-see to it immediately."

"Excellent," he murmured as his robes whispered against the blankets on the bed when he leant down and kissed Hermione's mouth tenderly. "We must not lose a future Legend, must we?" his voice was hoarse now as if he was controlling the urge to cry.

Shaking her head Poppy watched, her mouth agape, as Lucius left the way he entered. "Well, my dear young Lady," she said to Hermione, "breaking down Severus' walls is one thing but Lucius Malfoy tenderly kissing you and ordering you receive the best, quite another!" with that she bustled over the fire and sent a Floo message.

Dear Hermione, the nurse thought with a slightly proud smirk, you sure know how to court trouble, don't you.

* * *

 **AN** : _I do not know when this will be updated, or if I may lend it out for adoption... however, this was meant to be a comedic situation with double entendres, but somehow the Muse of Angst reared her emo head... ah well..._


End file.
